Snap Gone Wrong
by queso.con.queso
Summary: Regina is introduced to snap chat thanks to Henry, what happens when one late night she decides to send a picture, but it get sent to the wrong person, one Emma Swan. Both women are stubborn and have been in denial of any feelings for what seems like forever now. Regina's with Robin still, though they've hit a rough patch. Maybe Emma is just who she needs. SQ is endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Summary: Regina recently discovered snap chat and decides late one night while she's alone to try and send a picture to Robin, what happens when it's not Robin who receives it but Emma Swan.**

 **Rated M smut happens and will continue to happen.**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **ENJOY !**

 **Feel free to comment when you've finished this will be a multi chapter fic, as for how long exactly uhmmmm IDK yet so just bear with me.**

Regina sat in her study at home, she was alone. Henry had gone to Emma's for the day and wasn't due back until tomorrow afternoon, and that was assuming Emma would be on time.

She'd recently discovered snap chat, Henry had told her it'd be fun to have, he could send her pictures of himself if he wasn't with her. He had told her how unless you screen shot a picture it's not saved.

This piece of information had been intriguing, she thought of what kinds of pictures that adults would send if this was the case. She hadn't been with Robin in a few days now, perhaps she could convince him to swing by tomorrow before Emma returned with Henry.

She stands and grabs the half filled bottle of cider that rests on a shelf with two glasses next to it. Quickly she pours herself a full glass and goes to sit at her desk once more.

Maybe she could send some snaps to Robin, to push him to ask about coming over tomorrow, she didn't want to seem desperate but she needed this itch taken care of and by more than herself.

She opens snap chat and checks her hair and makeup, she then glances down at her blouse. She frowns, but quickly smirks once she pops open an extra two buttons. Firm breasts pushed up and together by the newest bra she'd purchased just a week ago, the red lace a beautiful contrast to olive skin and the deep blue blouse adding more color in a sexy way.

She takes her pointer finger and catches it between pearly whites, giving a seductive look, and snaps the picture. She gives it a glance over it and approves, she goes to hit send and looks at her all of three contacts. Henry, Miss Swan, and Robin. She quickly tapped Robin to send and sent it.

She placed her phone down and took a sip of her cider. Her phone buzzed and her face froze as she saw the response to her snap as she opened it.

She blinked several times in disbelief, "Miss Swan" had responded to her snap, she could've sworn she'd sent it to Robin. She quickly swiped back to check.

No. She had indeed sent the picture to Emma and now she'd responded. She clicked the picture response open.

Her breathe caught in her throat, Emma had sent back a picture of herself in a white tank top with her glasses on, contacts must've been bothering her today. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her arms, gods the muscle she had.

The mayor shook her head and placed her phone down, she took a gulp of her cider.

What had she done, what had Emma meant with the response picture, did she figure it'd be a mistake and just send a friendly picture back or ...

On the other side of town one Emma Swan was glancing impatiently at her phone every few seconds.

She hadn't known how to respond to the picture Regina had sent her.

She'd always found Regina attractive but she hadn't looked at her like that, well perhaps the thought had flitted through her mind but never did she let herself dwell upon it. Regina was her sons other mother it was almost like an invisible line drawn.

If anything happened between them and then proceeded to fall apart Henry would be hurt the most. She knew this and she had felt that she and Regina had silently just agreed on this but now. Now she didn't know what to do, how to respond, what to think. She had simply sent back a relaxed photo of herself rather than ignore or question the picture.

She saw the little notification of "Regina Mills is typing ... " and her stomach dropped slightly.

When the chat came through she swiped right to open it.

"Didn't mean to send that to you. Please do not mention this to anyone."

Emma chuckled, as if she would have shared that with anyone. She hadn't even known how to respond herself. This picture had stirred something within her.

She checked that Henry was still asleep, she didn't know why but something about it gave her some relief. She didn't know if she was to respond to Regina or not.

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard of her phone. She quickly typed a message back trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but failing, miserably.

"I kind of figured, I mean not that id have an issue if you wanted to send me photos like that, you're a very attractive woman I can admit that, anyways I'll see you tomorrow"

She pressed send and immediately regretted it. So much for just saying what came to mind first.

Now she was in an awkward spot, she placed her phone down to then pick it back up and stare at the screen wondering if Regina would respond.

She'd probably call Emma an idiot or have a snide remark like I'd never send you pictures of that nature Miss Swan.

Oh how she lov- , wait she loved it when Regina called her Miss Swan? No she merely liked the name coming from those luscious red lips. Emma groaned and suddenly snapped up, what the hell was wrong with her, why was she thinking like this.

Her phone dings and she sees Regina has in fact written her a reply.

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

Emma is half tempted to respond with an emoji but thinks better of it and closes her phone. She goes to lay down on the couch, Henry had her bed and she didn't feel like dealing with the kicker tonight. She threw an arm over her eyes and soon darkness took over.

'Miss Swan,' a sultry voice purred in her ear, she couldn't see, she was blindfolded, it was red in color.

'Regina' she breathes out quietly and breathily.

'What is it you want?' Regina trails a finger down a very naked back and Emma's hips jerk forward, she now realizes she's handcuffed and blindfolded to a poll of some sort. Her arms sting slightly and she wonders how long she's been out for and stuck like this.

'I didn't think you would wake after the last one' the brunette chuckles and Emma shivers, the last one, last what Emma wondered.

'You want to cum again don't you,' Emma now understands why her thighs are sticky, and a new wave of wetness drips out of her clenching core.

'Yes' is all she can manage as a moan creeps into her throat.

Regina's finger slips into the squirming blonde quickly and she's satisfied with the whimper she draws from the stubborn woman.

'Fuck me Regina' Emma moans pushing her hips down towards the finger, Regina smirks though Emma can't see and adds a second finger without any warning to the savior.

Emma's moan is drawn out and teeth clamp down on a collar bone, and she jerks ….

Awake, Emma jerks awake sweating, and isn't surprised to find her hand between her legs, 'fuck' she thinks to herself as she removes her hand, she did not see how one picture could effect her like this.

She sees the clock above the TV and glares at it as if doing so will change the time it tells... 2AM.

Gods why was she up now, and too aroused to just roll over and go back to sleep, she drags herself off the couch and towards the bathroom locking the door behind herself.

She turns the water on and let's it remain chilled rather than warm it up, she wants sleep so this will hopefully dull her arousal enough to allow her to sleep once more. She's got to cover from 7 to 10 for David, she was supposed to have off but he wants to go with her Mother to the tour of the new school additions.

Why it would take three hours she didn't know, but knowing her mother it was probably only an hour but she wanted some time extra with her father. She could understand that.

She strips down and gets under the cold spray, shivering at first, at the chill that rolls over her body.

"Fuck" she leans her forehead against the wall and allows the stream of water to just roll over her, her arousal is still painful, she may need to help herself find relief.

Despite her better judgement she trails a hand down her thigh and gently rubs her inner right thigh. Sliding her fingers through her slit she groans at how wet she already is from her dream. Her clit throbs ever so slightly and her eyes flutter shut as she stays head against the wall, one hand coming up besides her head.

She circles her entrance with a single digit before plunging two in to the hilt. She lets out a breathy sigh as she feels her stomach tighten slightly.

She imagines Regina being the one whose fingers were buried inside herself. And she moans, curling her fingers up to hit that ribbed patch of flesh that causes her to quickly reach a high, not much more and she'd be cuming all over her fingers.

She pumps in and out of herself, sweat, despite the cold water, forms on her brow. Her cheeks and chest are flushed.

"G-ginaa," she whimpers as she begins to make small fast circles over her clit with her thumb. She imagines the brunette taking her from behind, arm snaked around her waist to meet her clit, her other hand would be thrusting into her from behind.

She feels her walls clench and bites her forearm hard to prevent the scream she knows is trying to tear it's way through her throat. She couldn't wake Henry. She knew there'd be a mark there once she woke again and she'd have to come up with some story for it if asked.

She imagined Regina questioning it and that pushed her over. She bit down forcefully. A whimper escaping pink lips as she felt the gush of warmth as she came.

Her fingers slide out of her heat and she turns to slide down the wall and just sit letting the water pour over her.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and leans her head on them. After a couple of minutes she shuts the water off and gets out wrapping herself in a warm towel. Another towel goes to wrap long blonde hair.

She glances at her face in the mirror momentarily and wonders whether she should attempt makeup today. But for what? Or for who?

She didn't want Regina to see her as attractive. Did she?

 **R &R let me know thoughts and all I'll update IDK when to be honest, I'll start chapter two today most likely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2! Woot woot!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OUAT or any of it's characters and all that jazz, even though I'd love too lol**

 **ALSO heads up yes Robin is involved and will be for first few chapters, i've decided that much, it's not more than mentions for now though LOL. SwanQueen is endgame though so no worries.**

 **AND ENJOY**

Regina awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring and she cursed it's existence. She groaned aloud as she moved to sit up and stretch on the edge of her bed, time to get the day going she supposed.

She reached for her phone next to check if she'd missed anything in the few hours she'd allowed herself to rest. Only one message.

From Robin. She sighed, after last nights fiasco she didn't know why but she just didn't feel like seeing him anymore today, but obviously by his text he did plan to see her.

'Regina I'll be by for lunch if that's fine, or we may meet at Granny's'

The brunette simply stared at the words in front of her and put her phone face down not even bothering to lock the screen and she moved to grab her towel.

A shower to clear her head, that always worked, she hoped today wouldn't be the day that this tactic fail her. Her mind had still been thinking whilst she slept. How did she know? She'd had a very confusing dream…..

 _Regina woke at the sudden shift in movement next to her in bed, who had spent the night, she never allowed anyone to, not even Robin._

 _Why she assumed it wasn't Robin was beyond her, the thought passed quickly though as her eyes caught up with her and fluttered open. She was gazing down at a mess of blonde curls. It couldn't be? But a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that it was._

" _Mhmm, to early, go back to sleep," the blonde murmured, the husky sound of sleep sending a shiver down the former Queen's spine._

" _Miss Swan!" she barked out suddenly as she had regained control of her body's responses and found her voice._

 _The younger woman suddenly seeming to realize where she was and with whom sprung up and proceeded to unceremoniously fall out of the bed._

" _Regina?" her voice squeaked as she peeked her head up from the floor._

" _No, it's Santa Clause," brown eyes rolled, and then the next bit of information processed her brain as she noticed Emma's bare shoulders. She quickly glanced down at herself and scrambled to pull the blanket up to cover her exposed chest, she too was indeed naked._

" _Why? How?" Emma stuttered out not daring to get back up from her place on the floor only her head and shoulders remained above bed level and visible to the other woman._

" _I was going to ask you the same dear," and suddenly her head began to pound and she recognized it as the signs of a hangover, a very nasty one at that. "I'm going to assume it involved liquor," she says hand flying up to her forehead and applying a slight pressure._

" _How drunk were we?" Emerald eyes widened as she seemed to suddenly realize their state of dress, or well lack there of, "Did anything? You know?"_

 _The brunette scoffed, "I don't know, clearly we decided to drink the entire stock of Granny's or something," she could've sworn her head has a heartbeat of it's own with the pounding going on right behind her eyes._

" _I uh…Should I go?" green eyes looked up quickly and then back down to the sheet in front of her. She hastily grabbed it and stood wrapped in the fine silk. The sheriff began to scramble around looking for her clothes as the Mayor stayed rooted to her spot in her bed, still just as confused and lost with the situation as the younger woman appeared to be._

' _Keep calm' she heard her own voice in her ears and looked to her bed side table where she found a bra flung across, it was not her own._

 _She went to reach for it…_

And then the alarm had gone off before she could get any real answers from her dream self or dream Emma.

Why Miss Swan was in her dreams in the first place was disconcerting enough, but the fact that they'd mostly likely had sex, or well at least woken up in the same bed together sans clothing, a mess of tangled limbs? She could swear that she'd only had a total of 2 glasses of cider before retiring last night. So what was going on in her head.

She made her way to the bathroom to get into the shower, a nice hot shower was definitely needed, or did she need a cold one?

She inwardly groaned, today was going to be a long day, that was for sure, and she'd have to see Emma later on and now with the incident from last night and this dream that was going to be a beyond awkward few minutes of her dropping Henry back off as she usually would invite the blonde in for a few minutes.

As she stepped into the shower and the water hit her shoulders she immediately felt some tension wash away. Maybe she should tell Robin to yes come over for lunch, it would allow for a nice distraction from her thoughts and help her with the itch she needed scratched. She knew it wouldn't be fair to him to simply use him for that purpose but she needed to do something about the throb between her legs. Unless she just…

Her eyes fell closed and her hand made its way down her body slowly, she just needed some release now, otherwise she doubted she'd allow herself and Robin to eat anything first.

She circled a single finger around her clit and moaned softly, she was already hard, and she felt wetness between her thighs that she knew wasn't water. Her head clunked back against the cool tile as she drew tight fast circled around her little pearl now.

Her other hand made its way to her sex, sliding two fingers through soaked folds once, twice, three times before she suddenly entered herself, she was beyond ready so there was no need for foreplay. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, and suddenly she wasn't the one doing this to herself it was the blonde sheriff, taking her in the shower. Regina always was the more dominant, but yet she did wonder time to time what it would be like to be taken, and with all the fighting she and Emma did, she knew she'd put up a fight in the bedroom too.

The thought of teeth on her neck, lips all over her chest, green eyes looking up at her, fingers twisting a nipple to it's peak, an experienced tongue on her most intimate parts, straw colored curls in her fists.

An especially loud moan escaped red lips and the finger circling her clit now made direct contact.

Hips jutted out, seeking more pressure.

Skin became flush.

Legs began to shake threatening to give out.

She was so close, almost there, just one more push.

She curled her fingers that were sheathed inside her in a come hither motion, hitting that patch of sponge like tissue inside of her and she couldn't help the scream that escaped as she found her release, cum coating her entire hand.

She bit down hard on her lip and tasted the blood, as she opened her eyes she simply stared up at the ceiling. Why was she getting so bent out of shape because of one Emma Swan, it's not like she had feelings for her beyond friendship. Sure they still bickered a lot, but that was just them. So what that sometimes her eyes lingered too long on the sheriff's backside, she'd caught the other woman doing the same. They could both seem to admit that the other was an attractive woman, but it didn't go past that. Did it?

On the other side of town one blonde sheriff was throwing on a pair of her skin tight jeans, grumbling to herself the whole time. She wished she was Henry right now, he wouldn't be woken until she returned from her 3 hours of coverage she'd promised her father, 6:30 was too early to be awake. Especially seeing as she had been up from 2 until 4.

Maybe she'd let the kid sleep later than when she returned and catch a hour or two sleep.

She threw on her usual white tank top and red leather jacket, next she made quick work of her boots and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

She looked herself over in the mirror once and her earlier idea of makeup comes back to the forefront. It was a good way to hide lack of sleep, and she did have another 5 minutes to spare before she headed to granny's for her bear claw and cocoa before work.

Regina grabbed her phone as she sat towel still wrapped around herself on the edge of her bed, she opened the message from Robin and quickly typed out a reply, 'Lunch sounds great, see you then, come by the mansion'

She sends it and flops back onto the bed, not even caring that she'll have to change the sheets later because of the wet spot her hair is definitely going to leave.

She needed to clear her head in the next few hours and figure out why one stupid picture was suddenly giving her dreams, and thoughts she hadn't had before… Well she had had some thoughts before now that she ponders it, but she'd easily been able to push them aside.

The way the blonde stuck her tongue between her teeth when she smirked, the way those skin tight pants made her ass look, her arms being exposed in those white tank tops that she said she loathed. Then there was that red leather that she was always wearing. Regina shook her head.

Perhaps she couldn't push them aside right now because of the shakiness of her and Robin. She didn't know why but recently they'd just not been connecting as they had in the beginning, she felt distant, or maybe it was him. Either way they'd never been good at talking things out like that. Maybe because of her and her need to feel safe which often meant blocking out anything that could hurt, she'd been trying to get better, she'd even seen Archie a few times.

She just couldn't seem to let all the walls down with him, and the more she dwelled upon that thought the more she started to realize about her current situation.

Emma made her way out of Granny's bag and cup in tote, she checked her phone 7:01, "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She'd been sure she had had enough time to do her makeup and make it to Granny's and to the station on time, but obviously she hadn't accounted for Ruby holding a ten minute conversation with her about the latest town gossip.

She rolled her eyes and quickly got into her bug, hopefully no one had decided to have any major crisis in the last minute, and wouldn't have one in the next few minutes as she took the short drive to the station.

As she parked she took a sip of her cocoa and sat in the car for a moment, before letting out a deep breath and getting out, "Here we go" she said to herself.

Once inside and situated at her desk, jacket hung up, feet propped on top of the desk, chair leaning back, she grabbed her phone and shot Henry a text.

'at the station had 2 cover for David. school tour. b home after 10 feel free 2 sleep til then. deff napping b4 we go 2 ur Moms l8r'

She tossed her phone back down on her desk and crossed her arms behind her head, perhaps she could manage a nap here, it couldn't hurt, more than half the town was going to be at the school for this time anyway and the rest of them had work or didn't do much of anything. As long as nothing crazy happened she should be able to get away with it.

She figured she might as well try to get some work done this morning, then she could spend the entirety of the afternoon and evening with Henry, after lunch with Robin.

When she arrived in her office she shuffled through some stacks of paper looking for a report, it had been due yesterday, from one Sheriff Swan. She searched to no avail.

She pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text out to the blonde.

'The reports that were due yesterday are still not on my desk today, did you even complete them?'

Despite knowing they weren't in her office she kept searching for a few minutes, she even checked the random spots that she'd found reports before when David had dropped them off in a rush or not understood Emma's direction as where to place them.

Coming up empty handed the Mayor checked her phone, still no response, she knew Emma had to cover for David this morning for the first part of his shift, it seemed like she was going to have to see the younger woman sooner than she wished.

She let out a deep sigh and headed out for the Sheriff's station.

Meanwhile at the station, the blonde in question was fast asleep, a light snore the only sound in the room.

 **R &R ! Hope you all enjoyed this next installment, I shall try to keep updating ASAP, going to try to keep up on updating this fic for you all while i work on my next one that will definitely take me longer to write and update, it'll be an Enchanted Forest EQ/Princess Emma pairing. That's all I'll tell about that, but I'm planing to start gathering my ideas for that one this week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Hey guys so I know I totally spoiled you all with updating so quickly the first time but I've had to sadly return to work from my vacation and I have been writing other snip its of other fics I plan to write and post eventually lol so here goes chapter 3 ! Hope you enjoy and R &R it's much appreciated.**

"So this is what I pay you to do Sheriff?" Regina says rather loudly.

The blonde jerks awake and loses balance in her chair that was leaned back just so, "oomff" a yelp and a bang, the Mayor shakes her head, as she watches Emma try to recover, from the suddenness of being awoken and the chair that had somehow landed on top of her.

"I was only-"

"Only what? Taking a nap while on the job?" the brunette shoots back not letting the other woman finish her sentence aloud.

"What do you need Regina?" blue-green eyes roll as she stands her chair back up properly.

"The paperwork, your Father said he'd have it ready yesterday or leave it somewhere for me to find it easily" her arms cross against her chest as she makes her way closer to the desk, and sits on the edge of it, her body angled so she half faces the Sheriff.

"He didn't leave it in the mailbox?" Emma takes her seat again and begins to ruffle through the papers atop the desk.

"If he had, do you think I would've came here asking? I tried to call at first, but now I have my answer as to why I received no answer"

"Alright no need to be so snarky, I didn't sleep much last night," Regina tries not to let the question of why become present on her face, tries not to wonder if it had anything to do with the picture she'd sent the blonde by accident, but the questions clearly show. "Just couldn't manage to fall asleep or stay asleep," the younger woman shrugs and then holds a file folder out to the Mayor. "Think that's it"

All she can do is nod in response as she goes to stand from her place on the edge of the desk, "Thank you," she goes to leave but pauses on her way towards the door. "Miss Swan" she stops, she doesn't know what she wants to say, doesn't want to talk about the way she feels, but she feels like she owes the other something, they have become friends, good ones, but then suddenly her phone rings breaking the sudden silence that has fallen, Emma now standing, she'd stood at the call of her name. A questioning almost innocent look on her face, she seemed genuinely curious as the what the olive toned woman had planned to say.

"One minute," she pulls her phone out of her bag and sees the picture of her and Robin, she sighs as she swipes to answer the call, she doesn't know why she suddenly doesn't want to speak to him as much lately, it wasn't as if things between them were horrible, but they hadn't been perfect either. He'd fallen silent, she'd pulled back, she hadn't been as open with him as much as of late, and it bothered her that she felt this way, but if there was one thing she'd learned especially from raising Henry through the beginning of his 'My Mom's the Evil Queen phase' was that feelings couldn't be forced, or hidden forever.

"Hello dear"

"Hello love," he responds, she can hear the smile that she's sure is on his face right now, "I was just wondering what time you'd like me over for lunch," she holds back the huff of air she wished to release.

"I'm actually not feeling to well, I'm going to attempt catching some more sleep in a bit to see if that'll help at all, it was a restless night," Emma's ears perk at this and her eyebrow raises. So Regina hadn't slept much either, hmm curious, why though? A million and one questions raced through her mind, and she honestly wished she had the guts to ask them all.

"Regina, please, don't shut me out, I can tell something is bothering you," he sighs, the smile falls from his face and a worried expression replaces it.

"Robin, I'm not shutting you out, I just need some time," she moves so that she's right outside the doorway of the office, standing by the holding cells.

"You're lying to yourself if you think that's all it is, Regina, I love you and I love us, but I can't stand seeing you trying to go through things alone that you don't need to be doing in such a way."

A hand comes up and combs through brown locks.

"We should talk, but I'd rather it be in person, I honestly don't know what's come over me lately"

She lets out a deep sigh, it shouldn't be so hard to tell someone she holds close what's wrong.

"Alright, just let me know when, you know where to find me," and she hears the click before she has the chance to respond. She knows she's hurt him, she knows she's been hurting him lately with the distance, but she can't help how she copes with things, she doesn't know when exactly it started but she'd noticed a week or so ago that she wasn't as excited to see him anymore, she thought maybe it was the end of the 'honeymoon phase', she hadn't been in an actual relationship since back in the enchanted forrest and even then, none of them were really much of a relationship once she'd taken the moniker she was known well for.

And now with her suddenly having thoughts of Emma, her mind and heart were a muddled mess of everything. She leaned against the doorframe deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the brunette jumps, not having expected the slightly taller woman to have come out at all.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she turns quickly to face Emma, and suddenly she's lost in the grin spread across pale lips, she was just so proud of herself for having successfully snuck up on her.

"Sorry, it's just, you were standing her for awhile and seemed way out of it," she'd seen sudden change in body posture, the sudden slump of shoulders, the hunch in the back, the way she'd let her arm fall from her face hand still firmly grasped around her phone as she had let the wall become her support.

"I'm fine," she pushes herself off the wall

"You're not though, come on Regina, talk to me," and as mocha eyes meet emerald she can't help the fluttering in her stomach at the care she sees reflected in them, she's known Emma cares, known that the blonde didn't have many friends still or many she would willingly speak to because she didn't feel they understood her like Regina did.

She gestures back towards her desk and chair, "Just come sit with me at least, maybe we can both use some talk time"

Regina walks back into the office, brushing past the Sheriff she feels her hand come into contact with the blonde's and jumps slightly at the feeling of warmth that resonates throughout her body.

She quickly moves past her and sits back on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs.

"Things have just been off lately," Regina says simply.

Emma makes her way towards the desk, but rather than going behind it and taking her seat she sits next to the older woman on the firm wood.

"Trouble in paradise?" she offers and looks at the Mayor's face, gauging her reaction. She's definitely learned a lot about this woman since she first arrived, and she knows Regina, well, as she knows her.

A nod is the only response she gets and a sigh escapes pink lips, "Well, the honeymoon phase always comes to an end eventually, and then it becomes work, I've never really been one for relationships because of it," she pauses and seeing she's not going to get any verbal response she continues on, "It's great at first, it always is, but then the first argument happens, or someone else catches your eye, you find things they do that annoy you to no end, and you are either able to look past it all or you can't move past 'em, not everyone can do relationships, or perhaps it's just not the right person. Maybe the timing seemed good but now you realize it's not.

"I don't know what it is you two are going through, but you've been looking more and more down each time I've seen you, and thats just not good, is it something he did? Said? Are the feelings just not the same anymore?"

Red lips part slightly and then close again, she debates what to say next, "I just feel as if we've grown apart, I've been working more, it's just a busy time of year, holidays are coming, then taxes are soon after that, I've been swamped, so yes I may have blown him off a few times, but I feel like he should understand. I was Mayor when we first started whatever this is any way, it's not like he doesn't know, or didn't know I have an entire town to run, I just wish he'd offer to help every now and then, even if it's small things, so I know he's still there."

"First of all is the Regina Mills asking for help?" Emma mocks shock and Regina can't help the laugh and her arm smacking the blonde's playfully. "Ow" the Sheriff says holding her arm as if she'd been hit with a bag of bricks, "You know I need my arms working, they're important for the job," she flexes her arm and the brunette just stares at the rippling muscles, gods those arms, the amount of times she'd gotten lost in them, imagined the other woman's workout that she must do to maintain them.

"You're ridiculous," she scoffs rolling her eyes.

"Mhmm but you love it," a cheesy grin comes across the younger woman's face and then suddenly it hits her what she's said 'love' did she really just 'Jesus fucking Christ' she thinks to herself, 'Get it together Swan' if Regina weren't there she would've face palmed herself.

"I do somewhat enjoy your company," Regina replies, gracing right over the word choice that had been used.

Emma chuckles.

And gods does Regina love that sound, that laugh, that smile that comes with it all, and oh gods had she just thought, 'love' what the hell was going on, yes she liked Emma, yes she enjoyed her company, but this talk was doing nothing to relieve the pressure in her chest.

"Well I'm glad I am good company, so what do you think you want to do?"

They both glance up at the same time, eyes connecting.

And time stands still.

Emma gasps suddenly as she realizes she's moved further into Regina's personal space, brown eyes drop down to pink lips and back up, and neither woman can understand why she has the urge to kiss the other senseless. Neither move and neither break the eye contact, both of them leaning closer in, Emma places a hand on top of Regina's thigh and is somewhat surprised when it isn't burnt to a crisp or shoved off of it's new place of residence.

"Regina," Emma mutters, she doesn't know what else to say, doesn't know if she should close the gap, but then her conscience kicks in full blast. This woman has a boyfriend and is trying to figure out why it isn't working and here she is thinking of kissing her senseless. She'd always gotten the bisexual vibe from the brunette but now with the way she's looking from sea foam eyes to pale lips, Emma's mouth has gone dry.

"I-," whatever she was going to say she doesn't, she quickly glances away.

Emma's hand still rests on a firm thigh, "Hey listen, I'm here for you, and maybe you just need some time off from each other, see some different people or just enjoy the single life again, it is a rather great thing"

Regina smiles at that, even if only partially, it's still a smile.

"Ive been window shopping while with him, I don't know what else to call it exactly, and I don't know why I do it, and I suppose it bothers me, that I don't have eyes for just him, but for another," her voice falls to a whisper at the last part, Emma hears it though and blinks rapidly, why was she thinking it was herself that was being referenced.

An olive hand comes to rest atop her own, and Emma feels the spark that Regina had felt earlier, she assumed it to just be her magic reacting to the others until, "Did you feel that?" an eyebrow quirks upward.

Emma simply nods, eyes going wide slightly.

"What does it mean?"

The Mayor shrugs, "I don't know, but I'm curious to find out," she runs her thumb over the back of the hand her own resides upon at the moment, she can't explain it, doesn't know why or how, but she finds it soothing, relaxing almost. Just being close to her like this, the woman she used to want gone at any cost, the irritation in her life, now her friend, her comfort, she'd never left her, no matter how hard she pushed. And even when she'd successfully pushed her away she hadn't remained gone for long.

Her mind thinks of a past time when such an incident had occurred…

 _Emma had had a bad day at work as did Regina and both were easily irritable._

" _Miss Swan, if you don't get your elbows off the table!" she hissed._

 _And Emma being, well Emma, laughed._

" _I'm sorry your Majesty," she rolled her eyes, "geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"_

" _Don't tell me what I did or didn't do dear"_

" _Oh my god is this just because I was late? Like seriously Gina? It was five minutes! The kid didn't suffer from starvation in those five minutes so just chill"_

" _Don't call me that! And do not tell me to 'chill' in my own household"_

" _Moms!" Both women's heads whipped around towards their son._

" _Please, just stop, you guys haven't argued in forever, don't start it now, please"_

" _Well she started it," Emma grumbled under her breath._

 _If looks could kill Emma would've been incinerated on the spot._

" _Oh real mature!" Henry let out a frustrated sigh and moved his pork chop around his plate once more, he didn't get why they did this, they were friends now, sure friends bicker but they were just arguing for the sake of having the last word he felt._

" _Yeah because throwing a tantrum over five minutes is so much better Gina," the blonde smirked and that was the last straw, they'd been going back and forth since the arrival of one Sheriff Swan and their son._

" _Well if you don't like it perhaps you should just leave me and MY son to our dinner" she knew it was a low blow but at the time she wasn't thinking straight, anger, irritability, lack of sleep and all the extra hours at work were speaking for her now._

" _He's MY son too!" and then Henry had slammed his fists on the table startling both his mothers and stormed out of the house, only grabbing his backpack from the coat rack on his way out._

 _As the door slammed shut behind him Emma snapped out of it, Regina on the other hand still full of her anger, she'd always had a temper and the blonde always knew just which buttons to push, "Get out of my house!"_

 _She stood, shaking, Emma tried to move towards her._

" _OUT!" and Emma had ran, she ran right out and right to her bug._

 _She spotted Henry at an intersection waiting to cross the street, sadness overtook her facial expression and she put more pressure on the gas speeding past in hopes he wouldn't recognize it was her._

 _She'd done to him the one thing she'd said she wouldn't do, not after Regina and her had gotten so far, she'd said they wouldn't ever go back to "claiming" him, yet they had, both of them._

 _She felt like complete shit, like a failure, old insecurities and thoughts creeped into her head and she didn't realize her destination until she saw the sign up ahead, "Leaving Storybrooke" she slammed on her breaks hard._

 _The bug came to a screeching halt and Emma shut it off then began pounding the steering wheel._

" _Fuck!" she didn't know why she just couldn't have kept quiet, why she'd felt the need to come back with a smart response when Regina had stated that they were late, she'd been getting good with timing too, so it just felt like none of her attempts were being noticed or worth it._

 _She sat head on the steering wheel for a few minutes, just trying to calm her rapidly beating heart._

 _Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw 'Regina' as the caller, she silenced it and threw it to the passengers seat._

 _She heard it begin to vibrate again, and groaned, "Why can't you just leave me alone," she says as if Regina can hear her, as if anyone can._

 _Her phone stops moving and then she hears one quick vibrate, she'd left a voicemail?_

 _She sighed and grabbed her phone back to listen._

" _Emma," she heard the tears evident in her voice, "Please, I'm s-sorry, I c-can't find him!" a sharp inhale and silence for a moment, "I checked his castle, t-the library, I-" and then the voicemail ended._

 _Tears of her own rolled down her cheeks._

 _And she soon found herself back at 108 Mifflin Street._

Emma waves her hand in front of Regina's face once more "Gina!"

The former Queen shakes her head and glances up at Emma, whose suddenly brushing her thumb along her cheek, she hadn't noticed she'd zoned out, nor that she had began to cry.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay," and then strong arms wrap around her and she doesn't quite know why she doesn't push her away, doesn't know for sure why she allows this, they'd never hugged before even and yet here she was sobbing into the arms and chest of one Sheriff Emma Swan.

"We'll figure out how you want to deal with Robin, and we'll figure out what this is, okay?"

All she can do is nod, and Emma kisses the top of her head.

She pulls back sitting up slightly, causing Emma's arms to fall around her waist, they are still both sat on the desk top.

And their eyes connect, they move closer.

A pink tongue comes out to moisten ruby red lips and the blonde follows suit with wetting her own lips.

They rest their foreheads together still not breaking eye contact and Emma can feel the warmth of her son's other mother's breath on her lips.

"Em-" but the blonde places a finger over soft plump lips.

She drags it down over her bottom lip and moves her hand to the back of Regina's neck.

They inch closer and closer in slow motion it would seem.

 **YEAH SO IM EVIL i know haha**

 **R &R **

**and don't hate me for too long lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hello I know it's been forever, I do apologize, I didn't mean to just disappear with this fic so here we are back again! Also check out my newest fic (it will be 4 parts most likely) Jar of Hearts, I posted part one and part two is posted as well and I'll start writing part 3 in a few days. So anyways sorry again and hope this makes up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT or any of its characters.**

As soon as their lips collide it feels as if the world stops, everything stands still, and they both feel that spark again, that pull, the hand at the back of Regina's neck pulls her closer to the blonde who is now no longer seated but sliding off the desk and slipping between olive legs. The Mayor let's it happen too they never once break the contact of their lips and the brunette finds herself shifting closer to the edge of the desk, her legs parting as much as her constricting skirt allows.

Strong arms move down to strong thighs and slip just under the end of the skirt, they push it upwards allowing the older woman to get even closer to her son's other Mother. The metal buckle of the Sheriff's belt presses against her heated core and she cannot help the quiet moan that falls from her lips.

Emma groans in response and they finally break for air, only for a second. They pull back enough to look into each others eyes, both asking the same silent question, pupils are blown, chests are heaving, and they both know the other's answer is the same as their own. Whatever this spark is between them they both crave it, want it, need it, and there's a pull to the other that neither can explain but as of right now no explanation is needed.

Pearly whites nip at a pink bottom lip and a tongue snakes out to sooth the sting of the bite, the blonde is thrown back in time with the look on the Mayor's face now, it's the same look she wore the day that one Emma Swan had decided to take a chainsaw to her apple tree, it was a look of hunger, and gods if she had just noticed it for what it was back then, perhaps that had been why they'd always fought, some alternate form of release of the tensions.

Red lips overtake pink again and it's not soft and questioning, it's passionate and exploratory, her tongue begs for entrance into the pretty mouth pressed against hers. A soft gasp as Regina's hands find Emma's ass and give it a squeeze, the gasp causing her lips to part and she take the opportunity to slip her tongue inside running it along the other's teeth before the duel for dominance begins.

The blonde's hips jerk forward slightly as she begins to feel the all to familiar pooling starting below her waist, the motion causes the buckle of her belt to shift giving the darker woman some friction where she needs it and a whimper escapes dark lips. The Sheriff can't help but smirk into the kiss at that and she determines right in this moment that she wants nothing more than to make the always well kept woman a whimpering mess.

With that thought now in mind she moves her hands to grip that perfectly rounded ass she loves to stare at so much and lifts the other woman up, strong legs immediately wrap around Emma's waist and she moves them until Regina's back hits the wall next to the door.

As her back hits the wall their mouths part and Regina leans her head back as Emma begins to pay delicious attention to her slender neck. She starts with feather light kisses all over and then nips gently all around. Her tongue comes out and her head lowers, she licks a path from the swell of her breasts back up the side of neck and bites down on the pulse point, sucking hard.

The moan that comes from plump kiss swollen lips is one of pure pleasure, shivers run down the Sheriff's spine at the sound and she determines that there are too many clothes still covering the tan skin she wishes to explore fully with her mouth, her fingers, her whole being. She needs it like she needs oxygen.

Once she's confident that the usually uptight woman will need to wear a turtle neck for the next few days she moves back down to the swell of her breast, kissing and nipping her trail. She lifts her head back up and repositions her legs so that one is crooked right below the other woman's ass and she presses her hips into her core with a bit more force as her hands leave the glorious back side and come to undo the buttons of the dress blouse worn. She waists no time and when the last two buttons give her difficulty she just says 'fuck it' to herself and pulls.

The buttons pop off and she hears the gasp from the mocha eyed woman, she doesn't need to look up to see that she is glaring at her, burning holes in the top of her head. Her want to be angry and yell at the blonde is short lived though as a hand moves to pull down the cup covering her left breast and the tongue that she cannot wait to have on her most intimate parts is swirling around a quickly hardening nipple.

Teeth graze over the rosy peak and the blonde smirks around the nipple between her teeth as another whimper is heard. She continues to flick her tongue and suck around it loving how sensitive it would seem the woman's chest is, her other hand not holding the bra down slides down between where their hips meet. It slips under the tight skirt and she allows her index finger to brush over the thin piece of fabric that is blocking what she wants most right now. What she wants to touch and taste and feel.

She's not surprised to find wetness there but the amount of wetness she finds would suggest that the Mayor had been aroused for quite sometime already whilst in the presence of the blonde.

It's sensory overload, the younger woman's brain isn't functioning correctly, she cannot believe that this is real, this is really happening. But yet here she is and she can feel it, feel the other woman grinding down onto her hand that rests over a very wet and throbbing sex.

"Em-ma," her name comes out breathily and in a moan, "P-please," and she's so aroused right now, so turned on, so needy that she doesn't even care that she's here begging, doesn't care that she's a mess. The blonde's mouth leaves her chest now and their eyes meet once more.

Emma slips her finger underneath the thin piece of lace that covers Regina's hot core from her, and slowly pushes that single finger into her. The brunette immediately feels herself clench around the welcome intrusion, and she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

The Sheriff revels in the feeling of being inside of the other and sets a torturously slow pace, due to their position the most the darker woman can do is try grind her hips down but even then she doesn't have much room to, and oh does Emma know this. She's got a delicious amount of teasing on her mind, she will drag this out for as long as she possibly can. She doesn't know when or if she'll get this chance again so she wants to keep it going, wants to memorize all the sounds, the feeling or the Mayor pressed against herself and the wall.

She feels her trying to get more from the finger that is only halfway inside of her, teasing her, the blonde cannot help the small chuckle that escapes her throat at this, "Patience is a virtue you know your Majesty," she hears the hitch of breath at the name, she is almost certain she feels the shiver that goes down Regina's spine at the title, her whole body trembles slightly only for a second but it does.

Emma leans her head in close to an ear and drops her voice down to a husky, whispered tone, at the same time she slides her finger out and lines up a second one along with it, "I want to here you, let me here you please, my Queen," and with that she thrusts both fingers inside without preamble, and she gets her wish, the brunette lets out a half scream half moan at the suddenness of the movements, and now the Sheriff has one goal in mind, she's done with teasing now she just wants to make the woman she has pinned cum, and quickly.

She pounds into her, curling her fingers upwards on each thrust in, her mouth finds purchase on the olive neck in front of her, and she can't resist. She bites down, hard, right below her previous mark left and begins to suck as much of the skin into her mouth as she can grinding her teeth over it. She knows she's leaving yet another mark, a darker and larger one this time, she knows she'll hear about it later, or well the brunette does have magic, perhaps that was partially why she didn't quite care about it right now. Just the fact that she's leaving a reminder for the other woman sends another wave of arousal through her body.

Mocha eyes flutter shut, her head falls back against the wall, her hips thrust forward the little bit that they can with each twist of the fingers rapidly moving in and out of her. She feels her stomach tightening, she feels her clit throbbing, begging for attention. Attention that the blonde seems to be avoiding for the time being and it's driving her mad, she's so close and yet so far.

She wants so badly to cum, she hasn't felt this good in sometime, it's sad to admit to herself but only she has been able to bring it out of herself as of late. But yet here she is now, and it's almost as if the Sheriff knows her spots, knows what to do to get her off and well. That thought just adds to it all, and she's moaning loudly and not even caring, it's just them, just her and Emma right now, and that's all she wants.

Another gush of wetness coats slim fingers, and Emma decides that's her cue, her fingers slide out to the tips, a third is added alongside the others and her thumb lines up with the swollen nub peeking from it's hood.

The Mayor whimpers in protest at the sudden loss of movement and having been filled.

"Em-," and suddenly she's filled again and even more so than before and a thumb rubs and presses over her clit and she's screaming, "EM-MAAAAA" her voice echoes throughout the quiet station, and she feels herself coming hard all over the fingers inside her, all over the hand those skilled fingers are connected to, and just when she thinks she's run out, that there's no more to give.

Teeth clamp down on her collar bone and a mouth sucks relentlessly and the fingers inside of her curl hard one last time, the thumb on her clit presses down hard, and she's coming again, even harder.

Her entire body shakes, the one arm the blonde has free wraps around the quaking woman as she falls forward, head in the crook of her neck taking in the scent of the Sheriff, she's in pure ecstasy, so sensitive to touch, and so well sated. Her body goes lax.

Once she calms, she lifts her head and looks into emerald eyes, she lets her legs unwrap from Emma's waist as she slides out of her. She feels the arms around her tighten as her feet touch back on the ground, it doesn't let her fall as her legs give out slightly for a moment.

They stay arms wrapped around each other, Regina's head still resting on Emma's shoulder, lost in each other for sometime, content.

It's the sound of a phone ringing that finally breaks them apart, it's the station phone, the blonde quickly picks it up with the opposite hand than she normally would as her dominant hand is still covered in the the Mayor's essence.

She clears her throat as before she speaks.

"Sheriff Swan, how can I help you?"

"Emma," she immediately recognizes the voice.

"Dad, you could've called my cell, I'm thinking it's an emergency or something," she rolls her eyes.

"I must have hit the wrong one to call you, I have your name for both numbers," he chuckles.

"Well maybe change that so if you need me and I'm not the one here you're not calling yourself."

"Right, ah but why I called, your Mother and I are going to grab a bite at Granny's thought you might want to come then I'll start my shift and you can have the day to yourself."

"Yeah sound's like a plan, just give me a bit to get over there."

"Alright we'll head there in about twenty minutes ourselves."

"Okay, see you then."

And the line clicks.

She sighs and grabs a tissue to wipe her hand and fingers off, after she does so she looks up to where Regina had been, but the other woman is no longer there, had she left?

A throat clears to her right, and her head turns, her eyes take in the sight of a still very disheveled Mayor whose leaning against the bars of the holding cell, in one hand she's dangling the Sheriff's handcuffs.

Emma gulps, "Uh Regina?" she looks from the cuffs to the brunette's face.

There's a hint of mischief to her gaze and it sends a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"I think you can be a little late to brunch dear, don't you?" she grins tongue between teeth and Emma doesn't know how she makes it over to her so fast without tripping over something but suddenly she's kissing her, and she's so distracted by the tongue in her mouth, the teeth nipping at her bottom lip that she doesn't mind it one bit when suddenly she's the one pressed against the bars.

And Regina is relentless, she pushes both of the Sheriff's arms up and then just as the first cuff clicks shut the second one is on it's way to closing and then the blonde realizes what's happening.

"Hey," she tries, the only response she receives is a nip at her ear lobe and then that mouth she prays stays on her is working it's way down her neck, placing teasing barely there kisses, and any other words that she was planning on saying disappear from her mind.

"Mhmm," she hums against the pale throat she grazes her teeth against lightly, "Something to say, dear," the last word comes out in a purr.

A soft moan is the reply she receives.

"I want you to come over later," she steps back and smirks, "I've got something I need to take care of, but I want to see you tonight, let's say seven sharp?" she trails a finger down the blonde's cheek and down her neck lightly scraping her nail on the skin in her path.

All Emma can manage is a nod.

And then red lips are on pale pink again and her mind goes blank again as the Regina's hands find and squeeze her ass.

The kiss is over far too quickly in Emma's opinion, and then she feels a hand digging in her pocket, for what she's unsure but then it clicks, the keys.

She unlocks one cuff and then hands the key to the Sheriff, "I think you can manage the other one on your own," she grins and places a soft kiss on her nose before she backs up and begins to button up her shirt once more and straighten herself out.

Emma releases her other hand and pockets the key and tosses the cuffs onto her desk.

"Seven sharp," she says and Regina looks up at her nodding as she runs her fingers through her hair to fix it quickly.

"Don't be late, and have your volume on your phone up please, I may need you sooner than that," suddenly the playfulness is gone from her facial expression and tone of voice.

The weight of the situation hits them both, she now knew what it was Regina had to take care of, she needed to find time to go speak with Robin, to figure out if they could at least be friends or civil or whatever you wanted to call it. She glances down at her brown boots, she shouldn't have put her in a situation like this, she shouldn't have taken it so far, she'd jumped the gun and now here they stood. Then again it takes two to tango, she knows this so she can't take all the blame, but it doesn't make her feel any less guilty. Robin had done nothing to her.

"Regina, I'm so-," a hand comes up and she stops.

"Don't apologize, I don't regret this, any of it, I just dislike the timing of it all, seeing I hadn't yet time to speak with him, but do not apologize, you did nothing wrong," the hand she'd held up to stop the blonde from speaking comes up to caress a pale cheek. "I don't know what this is, but I want it, I want to explore it with you, and in order for me to do that I just have to take care of this first."

"Okay," she smiles, "I'll see you at seven, sooner if you need me."

And with one last touch of their hands the brunette turns and walks out of the Sheriff's station, a bit of extra sway in her hips, and Emma collapses into her chair behind the desk. She really needs time to speed up for now, because whatever this is that has started today she too wants to explore it, and she just wants to sit down and talk it all out and see what page they are each on and all. She sighs, it's definitely going to take forever for seven to come now and she knows it, the most she can do for now is go and meet her parents at the dinner and perhaps sleep afterwards to pass the time.

 **Welp there ya go, I will update again soon, not wait for like ever like this one, again sorry I didn't mean to abandon the fic guys, R &R let me know what ya think and check out Jar of Hearts if you like angst lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so sorry that it has taken soooooo long for me to update this fic but I was so focused on Jar of Hearts and then I hit a writers block for a bit , I'm also starting that Enchanted Forest AU fic that I promised forever ago as well as taking a look at my prompt list I have , time for me to get back into my writing. Thank you all for keeping up with me and putting up with my horrible wait for updates , seeing I'm back in the groove or writing mode updates and fics should be coming more often now and not take forever in between.**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Here we go ! Enjoy**

 **R &R **

As she leaves the Sheriff's station and gets into her car the reality sinks in, the realness of the situation hits her, she hadn't spoken to Robin before this, she hadn't ended things with him yet, she'd cheated on him. Did she regret it? No, she just wished the timing was different, or that she wouldn't have to now figure out how and when to have this conversation with him. She rests her head against the steering wheel, and just hoped that things wouldn't blow up in her face.

… some time later …

Brunch with her parents had been dull and uneventful, she'd been mulling over thoughts the entire time and therefore been quiet, barely touched her food, and the worst part was her parents had noticed.

" _Emma is something troubling you? Worrying you?" her Mother had asked._

" _Just lot on my mind, I'll figure it out though," she sighs and pushes a fry around her plate with another._

" _If you need to talk you know we're here," she nods, she knows but how does one tell their Mother, 'well I had sex with your ex step mother and want a relationship with her'. Sure Regina had changed, sure Mary Margaret had been accepting of that, had accepted her into their little family, but this was a whole new level. On top of that she knew she'd get the look if not a speech to follow about how Regina was with Robin, and it wasn't exactly her place to tell that the brunette was going to be ending things or so she hoped that was her intentions._

 _And then from there her thoughts had just spiraled down and by the time the bill came the Sheriff was more than ready to run, literally and figuratively._

And run she had, which is how she'd somehow ended up at 108.

She stared at the walkway and debated what to do, it was long before seven, the time she'd told the Mayor she'd be over. What she needed to do as of right now was go back to the flat and see if Henry was up, perhaps if Henry was up they could do something for the rest of the day until she had to return him to the mansion she now stood in front of. Then she'd have some time to herself in which she had no idea what she'd even do. She was already being bombarded with non stop thoughts, worries, anxieties, and everything else to do with this situation.

What if Regina and Robin made up somehow, feelings changed, people said things they didn't truly mean, she groans and drops her head diverting her gaze down to her feet. She hadn't noticed she was shuffling on them, back and forth until she saw the motion herself, she stops herself and turns, beginning the journey back towards her flat, she'd get the bug from the station later, she and Henry could walk to get it before he was due back home.

All the years of being bounced around, the feeling of being unwanted, abandoned, lied to, everything floods back to her now and it's merciless, this is part of why she's always been a loner, especially ever since Neal. He'd been the first person in so long that she'd let in and that had ended far from well she'd say. She and Regina were close, good friends, they'd worked their way to that slowly but surely, they'd had their fair share of fights and disagreements even after they'd stopped fighting over and about Henry, after the curse had broken, yet any tension between them always worked itself out. She doesn't want what happened to ruin this, to destroy what had taken so long to achieve, but she knows that if things go sour between them or even with this talk with Robin she may have just lost her closest and dearest friend.

'Great job Swan,' she thinks to herself as she makes it to the door of the flat, 'just had to go and ruin another good thing, couldn't have left well enough alone?' she kicks herself in the rear, she squeezes her eyes shut trying to drown out the negative thoughts, trying to push them from her mind, she's just being overly pessimistic, the anxiety is taking over, she knows this. A deep breath in, she holds it for a count to five and then releases it slowly before fumbling for her key, perhaps she should just lay down and try to sleep, overthinking drains her as well as the panic and well she had run from Granny's to the mansion to then walk home.

Her feet drag across the threshold, she hears the shower running, Henry's up she supposes, she grabs her wallet out of her back jean pocket as she kicks the door closed, she pulls out a twenty and places it on the kitchen islander.

"Hey kid! I'm home," her voice slightly raised so that he can hear over the spray.

"Hey Ma! Can I go to the arcade?" he yells back.

She chuckles looking at the twenty she'd placed down and pulls a ten out as well, he'll want food besides the games she's sure, he is so her kid in that way, gaming goes with food no if's and's or but's.

"Money's on the islander, I'm going back to sleep but I'll leave my phone on do not disturb so you or your Mom can reach me, call her and let her know where you'll be, and take your key"

"Thanks Ma! I will," she hears the water being cut off suddenly and shakes her head, she didn't know how long he'd been up or how recently he'd gotten into the shower but she knew he could've been in there for all of two minutes and still would be getting out right now.

"Be back in," she glances at the microwave clock, it's just after eleven, "three hours tops, we've got to be at your Mom's by three, call me when you're on your way home to see if I'm up again," she sees a flash of brown hair and a blue towel rush out of the bathroom nodding.

"Got it," she makes her way to the couch and collapses onto it, her eyelids heavy and close almost instantly, sleep overtakes within seconds, her body and mind exhausted.

She falls into a dreamless sleep, meanwhile at the mansion…

"Regina I don't understand, first you want to see me then you're brief with me on the phone and going back to sleep, not even an hour later you call me to come over, what is going on?" he's barely stepped through the door and already the questions have started. She grips the glass of cider in her hand a bit tighter than she would normally.

"Robin, come in and sit, I'll explain everything, it's about time we talked about it all any way," she sighs and takes a sip, she hasn't even poured a full glass, she simply needs something to take the edge off of this anxiety to gather herself together and just get out what she needs to, say what she needs to say. She can't be with him after what's happened, whether or not the feelings she'd once had for him had still been present or not, she'd been unfaithful there was no way around that. She'd cheated, slept with someone else, she should've stopped it all when she'd had a chance and told the Sheriff that she needed to talk to Robin and break things off before they went anything farther than the kiss, even that shouldn't have happened.

"No I need to know who is he?" she chokes slightly on the sip she'd just taken.

"What do you mean?" she shoots back, had he suspected she was cheating, had he suspected there was someone else for some time now? It was only recently that they'd been growing apart, and for him to just jump to the conclusion that it meant there was someone else in her life she was interested in was somewhat hurtful, did he not think that highly of her? She already felt guilt about the situation, she didn't regret it, it had been beautiful moments shared between her and Emma and if she was honest with herself it had only been a matter of time before one of them had made the first move either way, they just had both been in denial of feelings and attraction for so long, throw into the mix one Robin of Loxley and here they were now.

"I mean who is it that you have been seeing on the side Regina, I see they finally made their mark visible so I can only assume that this is our end, that you wish to be with someone else, with the other man," the Mayor nearly drops the glass in her hand, how could she have been so stupid, so careless not to check herself before asking him over, she glances to the mirror above the bureau against the wall to her right, deep purple bruises trail from her neck down her throat disappearing below her shirt over the swell of her breasts.

She let's out a sigh and suddenly she can't look him in the face, can't make eye contact, "Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this, but I swear to you today was the first time, I was only with you before today, I should've stopped it until we talked, it wasn't fair to you, I-," and she's cut off.

"Oh cut the bullshit Regina, extra office hours, never being in the mood, what was all that, were you just unhappy with me for that long?"

Her mouth opens and closes, no words come out, either answer hurts him she knows it, the truth or the lie to suit his little story of it he's created in his mind for the last few weeks.

"Why?"

And one word, one small word, three letters, one syllable, cuts through her cold as ice.

"I should've realized what it was weeks ago, but I didn't, or perhaps I didn't want to, you're my soul mate, or so that's what I was lead to believe, what I wanted to believe, but I suppose it would've worked long ago, perhaps back home, before any of this mess, before I became Queen, back when I still had a chance at being good," she sets the glass down and drops to the sofa.

"You are good, you've changed, but I don't want you being with me because of what some fairy told you, I wanted to be your choice as you were mine," and another stab through the heart. She knows she doesn't love him but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, she had chose him, regardless of what Tink had told her all those years ago, all the knowledge had done was show her she still had her chance at a happy ending, the one she'd given up at that time.

"You were my choice, I just, things changed, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose Roland, I want to keep you both in my life, but just not in the way it has been any longer," he sighs.

"I don't know that we can still be a part of your life right away, because this," he throws his hands up, "This is a lot to just take in, as I said I should've perhaps brought it up awhile ago or you should have, the changes that we saw, but we didn't and now here we are, at least tell me one thing."

"Anything?"

"Does he make you happy?" she looks up at him, their eyes connect.

"Yes she does," she simply states.

His mouth drops open, "Did you say she?"

She nods.

"Well I didn't expect that," he shakes his head and turns back towards the door, "I'll see you around Regina."

And then she's left alone only the sound of the door closing disturbing the deafening silence. And in that next moment she's breaking, she's crying, she didn't want it to end like this, she hadn't wanted to lose him entirely, she knew what 'see you around' meant. He was gone, Roland was gone, he didn't have a reason to stay in Storybrooke, whether he wanted to go and take up refuge with his men in the forest of just leave the town entirely. She knew she was a main reason as to why he'd stayed.

She let's the tears fall, doesn't hold them back.

She looks around for her phone, she needs Emma now, she locates it and presses on the call button, not caring that she's still crying heavily.

Emma jerks awake to the sound of her phone going on, she fumbles for it and suddenly she's awake and alert as she sees the contact name and picture on her screen 'Regina Mills'. She swipes to answer.

"Regina, are you okay? Is the kid okay?"

"I need you now," her voice shakes slightly as she tries to keep the tears out of it.

"I'm coming," the blonde stands and starts looking for her shoes wherever she had flung them earlier, "Just got to get shoes on and I'll be there," she manages one shoe and gets it on without problem while still holding the phone to her ear, its pair on the other hand, "Oomff."

"Emma?!"

"Fine, fine just fell over, shoes one handed are no joke," the brunette chuckles at that.

"Duly noted dear," her mood already lifted because of Emma being her naturally clumsy self.

"Alright I'm ready," and just as she's about to reach the door she's suddenly no longer at her flat, olive arms wrap around her waist and a brunette head buries itself in her chest. "Regina, what happened?" she's concerned, worried, it's not like the Mayor to seem so small.

"He knows," her voice is muffled.

"Oh, how'd he-" she let's her question trail off, of course he hadn't taken it well who would, to have your soul mate come to you and tell you they wanted to pursue another, had she told him that they'd slept together as well? Suddenly Emma begins to panic slightly, she keeps it inside for now.

"He saw the bruises," she pulls back still keeping her arms around the blonde's waist, but changing position so she can look into emerald orbs, "Asked me who he was, he was rather shocked it was a she, I didn't tell him it was you but I'm sure once I said she he figured that out as well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, shhh," she pulls the brunette back into her arms running a hand through dark locks in a sooting way, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did, I should've waited, I knew you had someone," she feels the head nuzzled in the crook of her neck shake side to side.

"No, it takes two, I am just as at fault as you are if not more, I shouldn't have started something I couldn't finish, shouldn't have complicated things, but I meant it what I said to you Emma, I do want to explore this, but I'm going to need some time," she pulls away entirely now and the blonde feels the chill of the air instantly, the sudden loss of the warmth.

"Regina, what do you mean?" the phrase 'need some time' was running through her mind on repeat right now, was it all over, was this it?

 **oh yes I am that evil to leave another cliff after so long, sorrrrrrrrrry haha, next update will happen sooner as I've already started writing it, so R &R again sorry for the update taking so long. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own OUAT or any of it's characters**

 **So here we go as promised no long as hell wait time for this next chapter, hope you all still love me after the last one haha , I mean it does say angst as one of the categories sooooo lol but anyways things will get better I promise just bear with me and our leading ladies. We gotta just get through the rough times first…..**

 **R &R **

"I just need some time to clear my head, I do still want to explore this with you Emma, really I do, but all of this," she throws her hands up, "It just didn't go as it should've, how it was supposed to, how I imagined it in my head, Robin is gone, he's never going to speak to me again, I know it, he's hurt by all of this and it's not as if I can't understand why," she sighs and wraps her arms around her waist.

"So what do you need me to do?" Emma offers, she doesn't want to be pushed away, doesn't want to have to give her space for a long period of time, but if that's what she needs then she will respect that regardless of how much it'll hurt, how much it will suck not being able to just hold her and see where this all leads to next. She's fallen, she knows that now at the feelings rising within her at the thought of being told to leave her alone and let her just sort it herself, she knows that now by the way she just wants to wrap her arms around the brunette now and stay with her.

"Can your parents keep Henry for a few days?" her voice comes out quiet.

Relief washes over her instantly, if she's asking that then she wants the blonde's company but just doesn't want Henry dragged into the situation, and then she pauses that train of thought. Henry. Oh gods what would he think or say about any of this, she didn't think he necessarily disliked Robin, and Roland had become almost like a younger brother to the kid, and she'd ruined all that now, would he hate her for it?

"Emma?"

She shakes her head and focuses her attention back to Regina, she'd gotten lost in her thoughts, "I can ask yeah," she rushes out and then shoves her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

"What's troubling you?"

She drops her gaze, "Henry."

The Mayor nods, to say she wasn't worried about their son and how he'd react to all this as well would be a lie, it was part of why she'd decided that rather than take time to herself alone she should involve the Sheriff in at least part of it, he was their son after all, not just hers.

"I think I should try reaching out to Robin, I can't let this affect the boys," she moves to find her phone and pauses, calling or texting, she didn't know which was more appropriate right now let alone if he'd even still have his phone on or accept any form of reaching out from her.

"I'll call him," Emma says grabbing her phone, "I'll tell him to come over, we need to talk, just uh could you," she gestures to herself.

"Teleport you home?" she chuckles at the way the blonde tries not to call it 'poofing' as she'd coined it because she knows the brunette hates when she does.

"Yeah, but uh why not come with me? You can hide out in my room while I talk with him."

"I don't know that that would be the best option if you're planning on telling him you are the 'she' I was referring to and then I happen to walk out of your room."

"You just stay there until I come get you to say he's gone, please, I don't want you alone, and Henry's not due home for another hour or so anyways so once Robin's gone we can all do something together and then dinner can be the tell the kid time," she doesn't receive a verbal reply instead they are suddenly in Emma's room at the flat.

"Warning is a nice thing," she says gathering her bearings and then dialing Robin.

The phone rings twice and then she hears the click of it being answered.

"Hello Sheriff, to what do I owe this call?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind swinging by my place, there's something I want to talk to you about, Henry's at the arcade if you want to drop Roland with him if you don't have someone to watch him."

"He's with Little John now but perhaps I'll send them both there, the boys wouldn't mind some time together I'm sure," she nods though he can't see.

"Alright I'll see you in a few then?"

"Yes you shall," and the call ends.

"Why did I decide to do this," she groans and collapses face first onto her bed, Regina moves to sit next to her and runs a hand up and down her back soothingly.

"For the boys, for yourself, for us, we've got to resolve as much of this mess we've made as we can dear, it will be over soon enough," she sighs, she's nervous, wondering how this will all go, will Emma talking to Robin make the situation any better or just add more tension? She doesn't know and she wishes she did, unknown situations give her anxiety.

"Alright, well do you want anything before I leave you in here?" the Sheriff offers, she gives the brunette a what she hopes to be comforting smile quickly then moves forward placing a soft barely there kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay."

She doesn't quite know who she's reassuring more at this point herself or the Mayor as suddenly the nerves kick in, she doesn't like confrontation as much a she may appear not to have an issue with such things but in reality she hates it. Confrontation can lead to arguments and those can lead to fights, she hates that, it brings back too many memories of the homes. The yelling, the screaming, the sounds of things hitting the wall. She shivers slightly unconsciously.

"Emma?" Regina's tone is soft, as if she is speaking to Henry, comforting him during a down moment or trying to quell his fears. She shakes her head, blonde curls bouncing.

"Let's get this over with," she clears her throat and turns leaving the room before any further questions can form upon ruby lips.

She closes her bedroom door behind herself and heads into the kitchen slash living room area of the flat, moving back and forth between the same three feet of floor, one hand runs through golden locks whilst the other takes up residence in her pocket. Gods did she hate waiting, impatience was definitely one of her strong points.

A sudden knock causes her to jump, that expected yet unexpected sound, she mumbles under her breath making her way to the door to open it.

"Sheriff Swan," she has the sudden urge to run, he has no idea what he's walking into, what he's about to learn, and she's going to have to face him and it alone, she made the call, she was the other 'man', and as such she'd decided to take it upon herself to have this conversation with him.

Regina sat cross legged on Emma's bed bouncing slightly up and down due to the uncontrollable, and unnoticed by the brunette, leg shaking she was experiencing due to nerves, she hated not being in the know, she'd always known everything in her town, all the happenings, and suddenly being in the dark about something was doing a number on her, most likely because of the fact that she was directly involved in the situation.

"Come in, do you want anything to drink?" she can at least try to be a gracious host.

"No thank you, I'd just like to know why the suddenness of the phone call and if all is well with yourself and family."

"Yeah, everyone's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about something that's come up recently and it kind of affects us both as well as our families and a few others," she clears her throat, "do you want to sit?"

He raises an eyebrow inquisitively in her direction, he's thrown by the direction this is going.

"Okay so uh, I'm the …" she trails off, might as well just get it out there now, no point in beating around the bush. "I'm the other man as you put it."

She watches as his expression contorts to one of rage, anger, hurt, disbelief and so much more that she can't even begin to translate.

"You're," he cuts himself off and stands from his seat, "She left me for you?!" his voice shakes.

"Listen Robin I can exp-"

"Explain what?! How you ruined what we had?! I'm her soulmate!?" his tone becomes more hostile towards her.

"Listen I wasn't trying to get in between you two, it just sort of happened, yes I'd had feelings for her for awhile but I respected that you were tog-"

"Oh yes you respected when we were together when you had her didn't you? When you marked her all over for me to see?! Do you call that respect Emma?!" he's all out yelling now not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice any longer, not caring about the volume either.

"This isn't about me or her right now this is about the boys!" she screams back finding her voice suddenly, she wonders how Regina could've dealt with someone so, she can't even think of a word to describe, someone like him.

"DON'T BRING THEM INTO THIS, YOU AND HER DID AS YOU WISHED AND DIDN'T THINK OF THEM OR ANYONE ELSE THEN DID YOU?" he's in her face now she can feel his every word, the warmth of his breath, "DID YOU?"

And she shoves him, he's too close for comfort, and she's mad, he's angry, he's hurt, she can understand why, she can't hold that against him, too many time's she'd found out about another woman or man, she knew the pain well, but she couldn't deal with him being in her personal space.

"Do NOT touch me," he practically growls, "enjoy her, if she's done it once she'll do it again, she'll find another and I hope they're just as blind, just as stupid as you to try and stand against you as you stand against me now, looking like a fool!"

"DO NOT DISRESPECT HER," she gets in his face now, her fists clench by her sides.

Disrespecting her for this was one thing, but to hint at Regina being fickle or some other word was a whole new level of pure anger flowing through her veins.

"I'm just calling it as I see it Sheriff Swan," he spits the name out with venom and stands to his full height now, he's only slightly taller than her but he seems to think it's enough to intimidate.

"No you're just being an ass because you got hurt, didn't you realize how unhappy she was with you?!" she knows it's a low blow but in the moment she doesn't quite care, if he wants to fight with fire she'll throw it right back at him. "Those feelings were gone for quite sometime, was it right to step in before you guys talked no but it happened so grow the fuck up with the name calling."

"Oh that's rich coming from you," he scoffs, he raises a hand up pointing a finger in her face and she's tempted to shove him once more.

Suddenly the door behind her opens, she doesn't take notice as she's now focused on the man in front of her.

Just as she raises her arms Regina is there inserting herself between them a hand on one each of their shoulders pushing back lightly yet forcefully at the same time.

"Stop it!" the Mayor interjects, Emma snarls. "I said stop!," she gives the blonde that look of make another move I dare you before turning back to her ex, "Robin get out! GO!"

And he glares one last time before shoving her hand from his body and turns slamming the door behind himself.

Emma's chest rises and falls rapidly at the adrenaline pumping through her.

"What the hell was that?!" the Mayor turns facing her friend and recently made lover.

"I-" her face falls she knows she hadn't handled the situation properly, she knows the brunette is fuming yet hurt, she's just ruined the chances she'll have any sort of relationship with Robin or Roland ever again, "Regina I'm so-"

"Save your sorry," she tries to hold onto the anger in tone yet her voice breaks, "Emma," tears roll down her cheeks and the Sheriff moves to pull her close wrapping her arms around the petite woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fuck it all up, you had someone good and decent and I'm just…" her own eyes begin to water she feels the darker woman's arms around her waist and her head nuzzles into her chest.

"No, you are good," and that's all they manage word wise between themselves before they make it back to Emma's bedroom and crawl into bed pulling the blankets over themselves and just holding onto each other tightly.

Regina falls asleep first, and Emma doesn't fight it as it takes her next.

 **R &R Thanks for reading and waiting happier times to come soon C: ! Stick with me pleaseeeeeeee lol **


End file.
